smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
PrestO ChangeO
"PrestO ChangeO" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 made in March. Two curious puppies are seen running off from a dog catcher until they arrive at a magic house. Inside, Boko the rabbit keeps antagonizing one of them with his so-called "magic" tricks. What will happen next? Script NOTICE: The story does not have swearing in it. It starts off with two dogs running away from a dog catcher. The two end up losing the chasing truck. They come out of the bushes only to find some sort of magic house. It shows the magic house from the outside. The dogs see this and they slowly go inside the house. Inside the house, is amazing coloured walls, nice furniture, beautiful items, etc. The white is seen roaming around looking for some stuff to poke around at. The brown dog is seen checking out the place. A magician's hat is seen on the table. Brown Dog: Woof. He goes to check the hat out. By accident, he clumsily trips the table causing the hat to fall over. The brown dog checks the hat. Inside from it, Boko comes out of it. The dog sees Boko and starts to get confused. Boko: Hey there. He then puts his left hand to his front. Boko: Nothing over here. The brown dog looks in confusion. Boko then puts his right hand to his front. Boko: Nothing over here. Now... pay attention closely... Brown Dog: Woof. Suddenly, Boko puts his hands on his feet and head while slowly pressing himself... and he disappears! Brown Dog: Woof! He looks around in confusion. Boko is seen behind him reappearing with his hands. Boko: BOO! The brown dog scared runs off. Boko: (Laughs) Meanwhile... The white dog is seen going through a table. White Dog: Woof woof. He then goes to a kitchen. The curious puppy looks around to see various items. It goes back to the brown dog in which he is seen hiding behind a door. The brown dog then starts to walk around looking for other stuff to see. It then shows Boko behind him sneaking. The brown dog eventually sees him and Boko then shows him a purple pot. Boko then clicks it and presses it with two hands... and it's GONE! He looks in surprise along with the brown dog as well. Boko checks the dog's ear while the said dog checks Boko's ear. Boko looks up at the ceiling while the dog does the same. He then suddenly zaps lasers with his fingers and the same pot falls on the dog's head. Boko then laughs and hides in a black coat. Angered, the dog looks into the coat and his nose gets pricked by a lobster's claw. It then goes back to the white dog where he is seen going around looking for other things. He then finds a box that labels "HINDU ROPE TRICK". He opens the box to see a ALIVE yellow rope looking back at him. The white dog attempts to fight it but the rope confuses him in multiple different ways. The rope hits him in the head and leaves it's box. This causes the white dog to get angry and follows the rope. It goes back to the brown dog where he is screaming while the lobster is seen on his nose holding on. He eventually gets it off and it falls into a pot. Boko comes out of the pot and puts his left hand to his front. Boko: Nothing over here. He then puts his right hand to the front. Boko: Nothing over here... He then puts his hands together and a gun appears with a cord on it's shooter. He pulls the trigger only for the cord to open and goes back inside he pot. The brown dog gets angry and looks into the pot only for a TREE to grow. The bush also grows flowers and one of the grows a white rope which gets close to the dog's face. He then pulls the tree out of the pot and grabs on to it only for it to turn into Boko. Boko kisses the dog on the lips. This causes the dog to get more angry only for Boko to do the front hands thing again. He then puts his hands on his feet and head, presses his body and disappears. It goes back to the rope slithering like a snake. The dog is also seen sneaking up behind it. The two leave the screen and it goes to the left to show a box that says "CULDEE AND HIS MAGIC WAND". The rope and dog are seen behind corners scaring themselves when they find each other. This happens again except with the dog on the left side and the rope on the right side. The rope quickly jumps on the box and grabs the magic wand while the dog is seen looking around for said rope. The rope uses the magic wand to make a pot which breaks on the white dog's head. It then creates another pot which pours water on his head. The pot falls on the white dog's head and it starts panicking around. He eventually gets the pot off of his head and it smashes on the ground shattering. The rope then comes by and turns the pot into birds with the magic wand. The white dog sees him and the rope uses the magic wand to create a balloon that pops in the dog's face. Angered, the white dog fights with the rope for the wand only for him to accidentally swallow it. It then shows him hiccuping multiple things such as: yellow birds, a egg which cracks on the floor, more yellow birds and some balloons. It goes back to the brown dog. Suddenly out of nowhere, a jug appears and it pours some water which turns out to be Boko. Boko: Now look at this. He then pulls out a red carpet which he throws on himself. He then pulls it off causing him to disappear with only his hands seen. Boko's hands then make the carpet disappear by poking one of it's fingers on it with the other hand on the bottom. While shocked, Boko then pulls a black carpet out of the dog's ear. He turns the carpet around and it shows Boko sitting on a green chair. When the dog looks in confusion, Boko pokes his nose and runs off. He closes a door behind him which the dog tries to open. One of the brown "things" on the door turn into a drawer and Boko slaps the brown dog. He looks into the top closet while Boko comes from the bottom one tickling him. While looking down at the bottom closet, Boko is seen on the top drawer. Boko: Psst! Suddenly alerted, the dog lifts his head up only to get hit by the drawer. Boko then starts laughing at the dog while it goes back to the white dog. The white dog hiccups more balloons from his mouth. Then, he starts hiccuping large ones. Angered, he closes his mouth when he hiccups causing his body to turn into a balloon. Back to Boko, he is seen laughing the dog, kisses him and the drawer closes all on it's own. The brown dog angered starts banging on the door. It then goes back to the white dog again. He hiccups with his mouth open by accident and then starts squirting like a balloon all the way to his left. The brown dog is seen in anger banging on the door while Boko is seen smiling. Boko walks off clapping his hands but only to get pushed by the white dog. The door then knocks clean open and a crash is heard while the brown dog is seen trying to understand what happened. He then looks to his left in shock. It shows Boko tied up in the Hindu rope seen earlier while the white dog is seen possibly knocked out from the mess. The brown dog grabs Boko tied up and puts him in a box. He then puts him in a bigger box. And then, he takes the box into a large metal box, throws the bigger box into it, closes the box shut and locks the key on it. He then gasps for breathe while the white dog comes by. He hiccups a red balloon and it floats to the brown dog. It pops and Boko is seen again! Boko then shoots a gun with it's cord on and then puts his hands on his feet and head while pressing his body causing him to disappear. But this time, the brown dog gets furious and opens the hands. He then grabs Boko and punches him in the face pushing him miles back. A loud crash is heard while the brown dog smiles. It then shows Boko in a fish bowl, a lamp on his head, a black eye and a goldfish roaming around in circles curious. It irises out on Boko while he is seen dizzy unable to get up. Trivia * This marks the first time Boko is a funny goofball rather than a selfish brat as seen in previous stories. * This marks the first appearances of the curious puppies. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Boko Episodes Category:The Curious Puppies Episodes Category:Rope Episodes Category:Goldfish Episodes Category:Dog Catcher Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Lobster Episodes Category:Yellow Birds Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program